The present disclosure herein relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to an error correction encoder, an error correction decoder, and an optical communication device including the both.
Communication devices transmit/receive signals through wire or wireless channels. While signals are delivered through wire or wireless channels, noise affects the signals due to various reasons. Due to noise, an error that a received signal is not restored to a transmitted signal may occur.
In order to process, compensate, or correct such an error, an error correction encoder and decoder are applied to communication devices. The error correction encoder generates additional information, for example, parity, to correct an error based on a signal to be transmitted. A communication device may transmit/receive an original signal and a signal including parity through a wire or wireless channel. Additionally, an error correction decoder of a communication device detects an original signal part and a parity part from a signal received through a wire or wireless channel, and process, compensate, or correct the original signal part or an error of the original signal part and the parity part by using the parity part
An error correction encoder and decoder are also applied to an optical communication device. Compared to other communication methods, optical communication has a relatively high transfer rate and as related technology develops, a communication transfer rate is increased continuously. An error correction encoder and decoder applied to an optical communication device are required to have a high processing speed corresponding to a transfer rate of optical communication. Additionally, in order to increase the reliability of optical communication, an error correction encoder and decoder applied to an optical communication device are required to have a high error correction function. That is, an error correction encoder and decoder having a high processing speed and a high error correction function are required to be applied to an optical communication device.